Conventional rubber materials have a tendency that tan δ is likely to decrease at a high temperature and vibration insulation effects are impaired. Acrylic rubber is used as a molding material of a vibration insulation member for a mount, a grommet, or the like in the vicinity of an automobile engine used in a high temperature environment; however, the same tendency is also observed in this case. There is a demand for improving this tendency.